


out in the open

by tamrian



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, it's ace soloing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamrian/pseuds/tamrian
Summary: tumblr requests with mas, it's pwp. All of it.





	out in the open

**Author's Note:**

> Ace in skirt with a vibrator in him and full with cum.

Ace moans into the kiss, leaning back into Marco's chest as Sabo’s hands rake over his body, slowing down at his hip. He slides his hand under Ace's tight mini skirt, giving him a few strokes before Ace pushes him away reluctantly.

“I've to go outside, don't mess up my clothes.”

“We're not the one with a boner,” Marco whispers in his ears. “If you get harder people will see the bulge on your cute skirt.”

Ace’s ears burn with embarrassment, cheeks dusted red. “I won't get harder then.”

Sabo laughs at him. “You're adorable thinking that you can go out and come back without a hitch.”

“Don't be so mean Sabo, Ace can do it,” Marco says, kissing him on his neck. Ace shivers as the warm lips touch his skin. “He'd do anything to avoid the humiliation of getting seen with a bulge.”

Ace nods with a grin. “I'm not Sabo with his exhibitionist tendencies.”

Sabo grins back teasingly. “I remember you enjoying being fucked against the window but never mind.”

Ace hides his flushing face, turning his head away as he gets his backpack on his shoulders. “Fuck you, that was one time.”

Marco sighs, kissing Ace's on his lips. “Be good.”

“Don't drench your panties in cum,” Sabo says innocently as Ace feels up the vibrator in himself. 

Ace only groans, hurrying out of the flat, arousal burning in his belly. He's not going to get hard, he's not going to get hard. He repeats the mantra for a few seconds and gasps when the low buzzing starts in his ass. He stumbles a bit before getting back his footing, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth. 

Waiting for the bus with a vibrator going in him is more uncomfortable than he first imagined it. He can't squirm, can't touch his ass to secure the vibrator so it won't slip out knowing that Marco and Sabo had put in him a size smaller toy which doesn't fill him enough. 

He sighs in relief as the bus arrives. Twenty minutes of ride won't be that long. There aren't many people on the bus but he goes in the back to be safe. The vibration isn't strong to voice his discomfort but he squeezes his tights together, hoping his dick won't get hard enough to be noticeable. 

The vibration goes up another notch and he slowly moves his ass back and forward, dick rubbing against his panties. He stops suddenly as people get on the bus and he’s sitting with rigid back, vibrator buzzing in him. 

He bites his lips, resisting to moan as the toy bumps against his sensitive spot. Closing his eyes, he counts to ten before pulling himself together. His self control comes back to him as the cum leaks from his dick, wetting his panties. 

Flushing with embarrassment, he jumps up from his seat in panic but freezers as he feels the toy sliding out of him, letting out Marco's and Sabo's cum he has been stuffed with. He clenches down on the toy, muscles straining to hold it in the place. 

Getting off the bus is harder as the back of his panties get wet because of the cum leaking from his hole. He doesn't dare to sit down, fearing he'd stain his skirt so he starts to walk to the shopping district. 

He looks down on himself but his erection can't be seen and touching his skirt on the back shows he didn't mess it up. 

His first walk is towards the toilets, planning to adjust the vibrator when his phone rings. 

He glares at the phone, intending to ignore it but when the vibrator goes to an intense setting he almost loses his footing. 

He picks up the phone with the exact kindness they deserve. “What?”

“Uh-huh,” Sabo answers, grin obvious in his voice. “Somebody is being grumpy today.”

The intense vibration goes back to a low setting but there's no escape from the erection restricted by his panties. He can't palm himself with all these people around and now he's being held up by Sabo with his stupid chatter. 

“Have you come already?”

Ace splutters at the straight on question, indignation rising in him, cheeks flushing with red. “No!”

“Don't be embarrassed. Is it your toy?”

Ace closes his eyes but answers with a small whisper. “Yes.”

Cum slowly leaking out of his hole as the vibrator isn't there to stop it anymore. 

“Why don't you go buy the notebooks you need?” Marco finally joins in, his voice a nice rumble but it doesn't help on his desperate need to disappear and get off. 

The vibrating plug turns to a higher setting and Ace's eyes fill with tears as his legs shake under him. 

The only friction his cock gets is the panties rubbing it as he walks to the store. 

He quickly gets the notebooks and pens and he arrives at paying. His breath stutters, legs trembling with the vibration, it's too much to hold off. 

He smiles tightly at the employer before turning around on his heels. Balls tight with the tension, he gasps as he messes up his panties with cum. 

“You're panting, Ace, did you come?” Marco asks, like he doesn't know. 

Cum drops down on the inside of his tight, and panic flashes through him as he rubs his leg together to clean it off from the easily seen place. 

Humiliation creeps up on him as more and more cum drops on his legs and slides down. 

“Don't go silent on us now, dear,” Sabo says sweetly. “Tell us what's going on. Have you soaked your panties?”

“Fuck you,” he mumbles in embarrassment. 

“I'm taking it as a yes, yoi.”

Ace huffs but crosses his legs hoping to stop the cum leaving his panties. If he wasn't walking, he can survive this experiment without a major humiliation. 

“Come and get home, Ace.”

Ace takes a deep breath before striding towards the exit, ignoring the gazes on him. He can't imagine how he looks and doesn't know how noticeable the cum on his legs. It's better to ignore everyone. 

The vibrator buzzes in him but not strongly enough to make him hard again. Marco's and Sabo’s cum leaks from his hole and the plug drops out of him. 

He can't move carefully enough to stop it. With tears in his eyes, he only fastens his steps. 

Reaching the parking lot he only glances up as a car horns and relief rushes through him as he sees Marco's car. 

His energy leaves him as he shuts the door, and lets Sabo hug him, cradling him gently on the back seat. 

“I'm so messy,” Ace murmurs into Sabo’s shoulder. He buries his head in his chest, ignoring the sticky mess he's sitting in. 

“You're pretty and amazing, don't worry about it,” Sabo says.

He closes his eyes, slowly falling asleep to Marco's deep voice and Sabo's gentle touches in his hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me for more kinky stuff at tamrian.tumblr.com <3 hope you all liked it


End file.
